Love Hate Relationship
by ImmaRainbowNinja
Summary: Larry Beale had always hated Ren Stevens but during Mid-term season he begins to realize it may be something more. Ren/Larry


**Author's Note****: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. Life y'know? Anyway. I've recently taken the time to watch one of my favorite classic ****_Disney_**** sitcoms: ****_Even Stevens_****. I always loved the Larry/Ren relationship. I made me laugh how Larry would always go out of his way to ruin Ren's day. So this was an idea that recently popped into my head. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

It was Mid-term season.

The air was filled with the desperation that was always evident during this time. Students were quick to stress out at this time. The pressure of getting good grades, or atleast acceptable by parental standards. However, Larry Beale found himself stressed out by something else.

_Ren Stevens_.

The perfectionist, straight-A student and most of all his arch-enemy.

Larry couldn't exactly recall when he started despising Ren but he had for as long as he could remember. She thought she was all that. Just because she was super smart, talented, pretty, funny...

**Wait**.

Did he just refer to Ren Stevens as pretty?

No. He would never.

He shook the thought from his head and looked back down at his notes. He was having a slight problem with remembering the algorithms. Ren would probably have no problem remembering them.

Larry groaned inwardly. Why was Ren Stevens on his mind?

Sure he wanted to get better grades than her but he couldn't help but drifting back to her smile and her quirky attitude.

_Ren Stevens_.

Maybe he was jealous.

Well of course he was jealous. Ren had it all.

But now, at Mid-term season it started to feel like something else. Like an attraction and maybe even a new found respect for Ren.

He thought back to other times he and Ren had competed. Truthfully, Ren never really competed against him, but against herself. Larry could never understand it. Ren was constantlypushing herself to do better than she had done last time.

Larry shook his head. Was their rivalry only one-sided? Was it only him that depised Ren? Was the feeling not mutual?

He slumped and sat back in his seat. He took a peek back at his math notes and groaned. He let his thoughts drift back to Ren.

That day when she didn't show up for school he did kind of miss her.

Miss her?

No. He missed ruining her day. He missed seeing her roll her pretty eyes when he'd approach the lunch table.

Pretty? Why was he calling Ren Stevens pretty? She wasn't.

Well, she wasn't ugly. She was okay. Well more than okay.

Ren Stevens was about an 8 out of 10.

Larry smiled. Okay maybe he sort of, kind of liked Ren Stevens. Maybe he didn't hate her.

But it wasn't like he was in love with her either.

Its not like he knew he favorite color was purple, that her little brother Louis got on her nerves so much, that her brother Donnie was a major airhead jock or that her parents were a lawyer and a senator that were very quirky and chaotic, or even that she had a major crush on that loser Bobby Deaver.

Okay. Maybe he did know all that stuff, and it infuriated him that Bobby Deaver was the object of Ren's affections.

But he only knew this stuff because he got to know his enemy.

Larry sighed and looked back down at his notes one more time.

"Hey."

Larry swifted turned around and stared at Ren who was standing above him.

"What do you want Stevens?"

Ren put her palms up in mock surrender. "Hey. You just looked like you were having a hard time."

Larry ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah. I-um-I had a lot on my mind."

"Well..." Ren took a seat across from him, "It would suck to fail during Mid-term season." She turned her gaze back up at him, "I know this sounds a little out of character but would you like some help?"

Larry raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What do you want Ren?"

Ren laughed and shook her head, "Fine. It was just an offer..." she began to get up but felt her hand being held down. She looked down at Larry gripping her wrist.

"No. Stay. Please."

Ren's face softened and she sat back down. "Okay, so algorithms..."

Larry nodded and paid attention to every word Ren spoke. Somehow, the things seemed to make more sense as she spoke.

Okay. Maybe he did love Ren Stevens.

Curse you. Curse you Ren Stevens for being so perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note****: So how'd I do? I think I got their personalities down. Keep in mind i've recently started watching this show again. Anyway, I love some feedback and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
